


it i can make it 'til dawn then it won't be hard to see

by witchybite



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, but she's soft for farah, just a lil fic about my detective being a stoic little shit, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybite/pseuds/witchybite
Summary: Detective Astoria Badi has another sleepless night.(alternatively: head empty, no thoughts except farah).
Relationships: Detective/Farah Hauville, Female Detective/Farah Hauville
Kudos: 20





	it i can make it 'til dawn then it won't be hard to see

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've written for farah and so it's not very good and there's not much of actual her but here is my detective being all soft for her regardless.

Detective Astoria Badi, for what felt like the millionth time that night, sucked in a breath so deep that it made her chest sting. It was a mildly painful feeling but an oddly comforting one, and so she repeated the motion over and over as she lazily stuck her legs out infront of her to rest on her balcony. 

She could feel the tell-tale warmth of the spring breeze in the air and knew that sunrise was rapidly approaching. It was _strange_ , really --- she had grown accustomed to having to stay up all night, if not for work purposes then because her mind refused to stop whirring, and yet she had never managed to stem the anxiety that it caused whenever the end of nights like these was nearing; the sullen feeling of disappointment that burrowed its way into the depths of her guts, characterised by years of taught self-blame.

With a heavy sigh, Astoria tried her best to suppress the feeling. And the only thing that ever truly made her feel any better flashed into her mind --- Farah. Astoria closed her eyes and heaved another sigh. _Farah_. In all of her years, and through all of the events that had transpired throughout her life, and through all of the people she had ever met, there had never been anybody like Farah. There had never been anybody that Astoria, with all of her experience with hardening her heart and remaining her stoicism, had been unable to block out, to shake away. And yet Farah stayed on her mind seemingly all the time. 

It was an infuriating but electrifying feeling. _Very_ infuriating, because whilst Astoria tried her very best to keep her mask intact, her efforts remained futile whenever Farah was around. Her icy gaze softened, her heart swelled, her shoulders untensed just slightly. She wondered if Farah was awake as she stared out over the low cityscape of the town, where the glow of sunrise was creeping its way into the sky, bleeding into the inky darkness. She didn't have to wonder if Farah would pick up the phone if she called. She absolutely would. And that made it all the more difficult.

She had never found anybody that she had genuinely wanted to be with before. She had never found anybody that she knew, without a doubt, that she could allow herself to be vulnerable with in the most terrifying and anxiety-inducing ways. And as much as that made her insides flutter, it was also . . . well, terrifying and anxiety-inducing. 

Her phone illuminated harshly in the gloom as her fingertip swiped over the screen. Sometime past four a.m.. She thought that if she started getting prepared for the day now then it would pass by a few hours. 

With a sigh and a look of tired longing that she sent over to her bed, Astoria moved through her bedroom into her en-suite, where she flicked on the light and began running a bath. 

-

The familiar quiet of the warehouse was calming to the detective as she made her way towards the training room. It was seven in the morning and the room was empty, filled with an eerie silence. It was odd to see it so deserted; every other time she had been in here, she had been training with one of the others. But she needed something to focus on and to shake off the stillness of the long night, and so she tugged off her over-sized sweatshirt (no, she was not going to let anybody see her in such a state) and made her way over to the punching bags. 

An hour or so passed by in peace. The distant sound of birdsong was muffled as it radiated through the windows, and Astoria came to a sudden stop when the door of the training room opened ever so slightly --- and Farah's head popped around it. 

Her tension abated, just like that. 

"Oh, I didn't know you stayed the night," said Farah as she shuffled further into the room, letting the door fall closed gently. 

"I didn't," replied Astoria stiffly. 

Farah quirked a brow. "Another one of those nights?"

She didn't reply and instead shied away from Farah's gaze, favouring adjusting her bandages instead. Farah's expression softened as her hand came to rest on Astoria's arm. She hated that it brought her comfort, but she couldn't bring herself to move away, or to avoid looking at the woman for very long. She met her eyes, blinking blearily. "Don't worry about me."

"You know, hearing you say that just makes me instantly worry a whole lot more," said Farah, her familiar teasing smile in place, although it didn't make her eyes glimmer as much as it usually did. 

Astoria turned away to one of the wooden benches laid out at the side of the room and grabbed her water bottle. "You shouldn't," she mumbled as she took a seat, ignoring the way Farah's brows furrowed in confusion at her words. 

"You know I care about you."

Astoria swallowed thickly and turned her head to the side --- a pitiful attempt at getting her heart to slow down at Farah's words. 

"I know," was all that she could say.


End file.
